


the heartlines in your hand [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [40]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assassination Attempt(s), Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Hands, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Sokka reaches.And Zuko grabs hold.[OR five times Sokka reached for Zuko, and one time Zuko reached for him.]
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	the heartlines in your hand [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the heartlines in your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166030) by [annesbonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/pseuds/annesbonny). 



> Thank you so much [Beck](https://ohmyzukka.tumblr.com/) for ~~giving me permission~~ ~~having a BP statement~~ instantly seeing and responding to my note in the bookmark saying "if you see this message me and I'll pod ur fic"
> 
> Recording and editing this took +/- half an hour. Finding, editing and adding the music took about an hour and a half. Don't ask

[download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d2xxk33dc4wfh1x/the_heartlines_in_your_hand.mp3/file)

[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/the-heartlines-in-your-hand/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic, please leave the author some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166030), and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/), if you have any requests for fics you'd like me to record in the future, want to chat to me about zukka or whatever's on your mind, or just want to see what I'm up to, come over and say hi!
> 
> The music in this podfic is [Heartlines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZKgLyGjcd4) by Florence + The Machine


End file.
